1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter housings and, more particularly to an enclosed filter housing and combination extractor mechanism capable of removing individual filters.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
The Applicant is not aware of any device utilized for storing generally truncated cone-shaped filters used in the modern day coffee makers such as in the type known as MR. COFFEE, or the like, that is capable of storing a plurality of filters maintaining them essentially dust free and yet dispense a singular filter when required. Many devices such as, for example, tweezers, tongs, and the like have been used and invariably it is a difficult task to retrieve a singular filter from a storage container that contains a plurality of this type of filter.
The apparatus as set forth herein overcomes this shortcoming by providing an enclosed filter housing suitable for storing a plurality of this type of filter, but is not limited to only this type, and provides a cover adapted to seal the housing. Disposed in the housing cover is an extractor mechanism capable of readily removing a singular filter, repeatedly, as required by a user thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a filter housing which is capable of storing a plurality of filters and is completely enclosed to prevent dust and debris from accumulating on the filters.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive, attractive, combination filter housing and extractor mechanism that is capable of repeatedly dispensing a single filter as required.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a combination filter housing and extractor mechanism for the filters which is attractive and may also be utilized for the placement of advertising indicia thereon.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive filter housing and filter extractor mechanism which is relatively inexpensive and convenient to use.